Stage Love!
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: AU. What if, Nagisa and Karma never knew each other? What if, Karma remained in Class A? When the school play began at the beginning of Year 3, the E class are to perform and Nagisa was chosen to cross-dress. The A class sent Karma to spy on the E class's progress and Karma meets Nagisa while he was cross-dressing. Love blooms! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1: Announcement Time!

**Konnichiwa, minna! First thing first, this is my first Assassination Classroom fanfiction and some characters might be a bit OOC. Secondly, I want to dedicate this fic to BlackPhoenixRose, my best friend who inspired me to write this fic. She will be moving to America though, so this fic is also counted as a goodbye present? Warning: This fic is YAOI, don't like, don't. So please, enjoy my fic and do point out any mistakes I made, grammatical/vocabulary or whatever.**

 **Summary: AU. What if, Nagisa and Karma never knew each other? What if, Karma remained in Class A? When the school play began at the beginning of Year 3, the E class are to perform and Nagisa was chosen to cross-dress. The A class sent Karma to spy on the E class's progress and Karma meets the Nagisa while he was cross-dressing. Love blooms!**

 **Disclaimer: I always hate doing disclaimers, as everyone know I do not own Assassination Classroom... Still, I do not own Assassination Classroom and will never own it unless my name is Yusei Matsui or Makoto Uezu. Unfortunately, my name is Otonashi Hayuka.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Announcement Time

Shiota Nagisa walked into his class with the usual schedule in mind: study, kill Koro-sensei, hang out with friends, kill Koro-sensei, train, lessons, kill Koro-sensei.

Yep, definitely a normal day. It is not as if anything could go wrong, right?

Right at 8 o'clock, the homeroom teacher of Class 3E slithered in.

"Class stand! Ohayo, Koro-sensei!"

And the assassination of the day commenced.

"Now class!" Koro-sensei said, dodging Sugino's flying baseballs. "As you all know, the annual school play is around the corner," he side-stepped a flying anti-sensei knife thrown by Kayano while he grabbed hold of Terasaka who tried to sneak up on him. "The school had decided that it is time for us, the class E, to shine!"

All students halted with their attacks. "EH?!"

"That's right!" Koro-sensei gleefully announced. He started moving at his usual speed of Mach 20, giving out some piles of paper to each student. "Now, these are your scripts I'm handing out right now. As thanks for me for thinking up the scripts for you, you are all to know your roles well and perform them on the day of the play!"

"Also," Koro-sensei continued. "Those who don't have scripts are either doing the props or costumes."

Nagisa raised up his hand. "Ano, sensei, I think you gave me the wrong script."

"Congratulations to Nagisa for getting the main character's role! For your information Nagisa-kun, you are an assassin tasked to kill a person you love."

"The assassin is supposed to be a girl!"

"Ah, about that…" Koro-sensei raised a tentacle to scratch his head. "None of the girls in the class fits the description so I moved on to you!"

Nagisa can already hear the snickers his classmates were making. A blush spread to his cheeks. Why is it that he is always the one stuck in this kind of situation? It doesn't take a genius to know that for his role, Nagisa has to cross-dress. This is not the first time he has to do this… Nagisa wished he had the guts to curse his mother for making him like this. If not for the fact that he has an Adam's apple and wear pants for his uniform, he would be easily mistaken for as a girl.

"Don't worry, Nagisa-kun!" Koro-sensei 'tried' to reassure him. "I'm sure Irina will be happy to be more feminine."

More snickers. Nagisa's blush deepened with embarrassment. Feminine lessons with Bitch-sensei? Her latest class on how to French kiss has stuck to his mind and it would probably remain there forever. He cringed at the thought. Why, oh why, is it always him?

 _*Flashback_

 _"Now class, today I will teach you all how to fake a French kiss that is passionate enough to stun your opponent to buy more time in assassination." Bitch-sensei said as she walked into the class. She looked at the class expectantly. "Now, is anyone going to volunteer themselves so that I can demonstrate?"_

 _The class can literally hear a crow flying by._

 _"Aare?" Bitch-sensei looked around the class. "The I suppose I will have to randomly pick a person?"_

 _Her eyes fell on Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun, if you will?"_

 _And the rest… Well, the rest was history._

 _*End Flashback_

Nagisa shuddered. He still had nightmares about that. Bitch-sensei's 'kiss' was intimate, too intimate in fact, in his opinion. He almost died of embarrassment when the class burst into laughter. And judging from the snickers now, the class was also thinking of that incident.

Sometimes, Nagisa wishes he has the guts to hate his life.

Sighing dejectedly, Nagisa stared at the script in his hands.

KAZEHAYA SUNAKO: I see plenty of people. Some are drug addict, some are poor but smart, some are pure geniuses. Personally, I do not care about them. Those are their choices, their life to control. But I… am nothing but a puppet.

(offstage) SUNAKO's MOTHER: I should had had a boy, but I had you instead. However, I will not let this go to waste. You will be trained to be a successor of my company, like it or not.

KAZEHAYA SUNAKO: I guess that is just my life. To please, to succeed, to be controlled…

Nagisa looked up from the script. He has to admit it, he can relate with the main character. The story continued on with an assassin breaking into Sunako's mansion and killing her parents. However, Sunako was captured but in desperation, killed the assassin and ran away. She lived alone for a few years, feeding on leftover food people threw away. She trained herself to kill and one day, she met a guy.

Nagisa snorted at this. _Typical romance story…_

This guy, Kazuya Sei did not harm her, so she did likewise. Things progress but she was kidnapped by the government police force. Turns out that they knew she was a skilled assassin and wanted her to kill a person as they could not no matter how many times they tried. This person , is known as 'Satan's incarnate', for he killed innocent people without mercy, also known as, Kazuya Sei. Sunako, however, could not bring herself to kill him. In the end, both assassins decided that, if one of them dies, the other will too. They sealed this promise with a kiss and killed themselves with a grenade.

Nagisa's eyes twitched a little. Trust Koro-sensei to come up with something like this. And, there is a kiss scene! What is Koro-sensei up to this time?

"Homeroom period is over, class!" Koro-sensei's cheerful voice rang out again. "Please keep your scripts and take out your Science textbooks. Please be reminded that we'll be now using an abbreviated timetable I came up with to make time for us to practice. Any questions?"

Nagisa sat up. Assassination plan No.2: COMMENCE!

The sounds of guns shooting were heard again.

* * *

Akabane Karma sat in Class 3A, doodling on his textbook as his Mathematics teacher rambled on. Who cares about grades anyway? He can easily score even if he does not study. So why bother? The only thing bothering him is the conversation Asano and the four smartasses had with him earlier.

 _*Flashback_

 _"My father decided to let the E class do the school play this year, it seems," Asano said._

 _"It's not fair," huffed Araki. "They are the End class!"_

 _"The principal must have some sort reason for this," Ren frowned._

 _"Maybe he wants us to… sabotage their play?" Koyama said, slowly._

 _"Exactly what I thought," Seo nodded._

 _"No," Asano said curtly. "We will not. It is a lowly way." His eyes strayed to Karma who had not said a single thing. "I have an idea."_

 _"That involves me, I see." Karma drawled._

 _"We will need a spy. Karma Will you do the honors?"_

 _*End Flashback_

Karma may be one of the Class A students, but he never agreed in their way of their way of thinking. He never said anything about it though. One, he has a reputation to maintain not only as a member of the Akabane family, but as a long distance relative of the Asano family. (Also as the descendent of the Akashi family. XD Just kidding…) Two, with Gakushu Asano in class, say a wrong word and you will find yourself in the E class. Not that Karma minds, but as always, he has a reputation to maintain. The Akabane family may have power, but in Kunugigaoka High School, The Asanos are the ones with power. Sure, people listen to him, not only because he always secure the second place during the exams, but also he is known as a violent person when angered. Karma once landed a kid in hospital because the kid was bullying some weaker children. He got a warning letter from the school and after that incident, people who pissed him off ended up escaping with steaming hot wasabi in their taped shut mouths. Yes, Karma is a sadistic person. The only person who can order Karma around is none other than Gakushu Asano. That is, unless he beats Asano and gets first place in the exams. Karma knows he can do it, but is too lazy to work harder. For now… Karma looked out the classroom window towards an old wooden building hiding behind a clump of trees. He has some spying to do.

"Akabane Karma! Tell me the answer to this question this instant!" a bark from his teacher was heard.

Karma slouched as he got up. One look at the question and the answer came out.

"10983.2454 square, sir."

* * *

 **That's it! The first chapter of Stage Love is done! I know this name is stupid, but it is the only name I came up with, so unless I come up with a better one, I will stick to Stage Love. If anyone has any ideas on the title, you are free to suggest it to me too. For now, thank you for reading this chapter and I promise I will update soon! Ja~~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka,**

 **a member of the PissyOtakus.**


	2. Chapter 2: Practice Time!

Good news: Update is early! I had decided that I update this fic every Monday. But I got inspiration and this is out early. It is not as long as the previous chapter but it is good enough. So... BlueSkyBlue is back with Chapter 2... of Stage Love! Please enjoy and do inform me of any mistakes I've done. Everyone is not perfect. I know my vocabulary and grammar sucks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Practice Time

Nagisa could not help it. He blushed. It had been a week since Koro-sensei announced that they will be doing the school play. Nagisa certainly had not been looking forward for this day. He felt like he was going to melt into the floor at that very moment.

"You look gorgeous, Sunako-chan!~" Koro-sensei cried.

Nagisa literally turned red. Can someone help him kill Koro-senei right now?

"Nagisa, stay still!" Kayano chided. "Or the make-up will be ruined!"

 _"Well, I'm thankful I'm not going to wear high heels,"_ Nagisa thought to himself.

The costume team was trying his costumes on to see whether they fit.

And of course, Koro-sensei just had to be there to check up on his star character.

Nagisa wore a white dress with black lacing. Unlike other dresses, his dress is not puffy, but long and sleek. It reached just below his knees. He wore a pair of white sandals and a black choker was tied around his neck to hide his Adam's apple. His teal blue pigtails were also tied up with black ribbons. He was, in Koro-sensei's words, stunning; in his classmates' opinion, cute.

Nagisa swore that he died right there and then.

"Alright then!" Koro-sensei's cheery voice 'resurrected' Nagisa. Let's have a full-dress rehearsal!"

Oh shucks.

* * *

Karma hid behind a tree. He had reached the location of the Class 3E's building after going through the multiple obstacles on the hill. Deftly, he climbed up the tree to spot the whereabouts of the students. He may not look down on the Class E, but there was no doubt that they would react badly with his appearance. That is why he did not ask his chauffeur to drive him up the hill, he did not want to announce his presence.

Now… Karma scanned the area. Where are they?

A movement in the building caught his attention. Karma slid down the tree and crept silently to the building to get a closer look. As he approached the building, voices met his ears.

"YOU! Get back! How many times must I tell you that talking to the other children is forbidden?! The children here are uncivilized! You are the successor to my company, and you are to STAY WITHIN THE COMPOUNDS OF THE MANSION!" a nearly hysteric scream was heard, followed by some heavy breathes. "Was that alright, sensei?"

"Perfect, Sunako's okaa-san!" a way too cheery voice said. Karma The principal allowed such a teacher to be in the school?

The cheery voice sounded again. "Sunako-chan~ Your turn~!"

"Yes, mother. I will keep that in mind next time," a softer, almost dull voice said.

"Beautiful! Just like the dress you're wearing!" the teacher exclaimed again.

"Sensei, that is the 12th time you said that to me. Come up with a better compliment," a rather dry voice, 'Sunako' said.

"As you wish, Sunako-chan~!"

"Shall we continue, Koro-sensei?"

"Hai~! Go on~! Don't mind me~!"

Karma wondered why the teacher is so relaxed. And Koro-sensei? Who in their right mind would name their child "Koro"? Were they trying to name him after black or something like that?

"NEXT TIME? There won't be a next time!"

"My apologies, mother. A slip of my tongue."

"Good, now go back to your room!"

Karma continued to eavesdrop, frowning at some dialogues. Until-

"CUT! Good job! You can all go home now!"

Huh? Wait… since when did the school bell ring? Karma looked at his wrist watch. Shit, his eyes widened with a hint of panic. He was about to hide somewhere when a sharp, clear voice rang out, making him halt in his actions.

"Class… Assassinate!"

What happened next was something a genius like Karma can't make out. Sounds like guns shooting were heard, and he had to strain his ears to make out what the teacher was saying.

"Next time, Isogai-kun, aim higher!"

"Nakamura-san, it is rude to sneak up on your teacher!"

"Okajima-san, make sure you keep your feet on the floor at all times! Never know what might happen if you lose your balance!"

And… "Nice try, Nagisa-chan~! Next time, try to blend into the shadows!"

Karma couldn't make a head or tail of what Koro-sensei meant.

"Anyway students! Class is dismissed! Keep a good figure and remember your lines!" Koro-sensei said, cheerfully.

Choruses of "Arigatou, sensei"s were heard. Karma immediately hid behind a tree near the building as the Class E poured out from their class.

"That was fun." He heard. Turns out it will be a good place to eavesdrop on their conversations.

"With Koro-sensei around, it is always fun."

"True, that."

And…

"Did you see how Nagisa look like?"

"Yea, she was soooooooo cute!"

"I'm disappointed that we did not do Koro-sensei in though."

"Since when did we ever do him-"

"-yea, I know. We never do him in."

"*sighs*"

Also…

'I'm looking forward to the school play."

"To that, or to Nagisa?"

"Nagisa, actually."

"Knew it."

"Speaking of Nagisa, she has class duty today. Staying back."

"I wonder whether she's still in that dress?"

Nagisa. Why was everyone so fixated on this Nagisa person? Karma shook off his thoughts. So this Nagisa person must be really beautiful, for all the guys were talking about her. Furthermore, she is having class duty, so Karma wanted to see how she is like. More information to give Asano.

Once he made sure that no one is in the area, Karma came out of his hiding place. Creeping back to the spot he eavesdropping from when the practice was going on, he peered into the window.

He froze.

Standing near the window was a girl in a dress. She was arranging the tables while keeping all books away into a cupboard. She paused and turned around to look out the window. Karma's breath hitched as he quickly ducked.

He just saw a cute girl. A really, really cute girl.

And, for some reason, it made his heart beat really fast.

"Ai~ Who do we have here~?" Karma mentally cursed himself as he turned to see Class E's teacher, a rather tall but chubby looking man, looking at him. "Spying on girls~? What a rude boy! Then again," the so-called Koro-sensei gestured to the girl with rather weird looking fingers. "She is such a fine lady, eh? Cute and sweet enough to be devoured by wolves. I pity the wolves, she cannot be underestimated just by her looks."

Karma stared at Koro-sensei for a while before deciding that the teacher was nuts and walked off, deciding to come back another day.

Koro-sensei watched Karma as he walked away. "Interesting," he said, removing his human disguise. "Veeeery interesting….."

With that, he left for Taiwan at his Mach 20 speed, hoping to get some of the famous street noodles they sell there.

* * *

Done! The next chapter will be posted earliest by next week. Not sure... As this is early. Hopefully, I'll get it done before the school holidays end. I don't think its possible, as I'm also working on my Kuroko no Basuke fan fiction... I do appreciate the support! I was really shocked, 13 favourites and 23 follows for my first chapter! My best record so far! Still, I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction, and till then, ja~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	3. Chapter 3: Play Time! (Part 1)

Ohaaaaaaayoooooooo! Ok, that was too cheery. Good morning, everyone! Well, to those who are reading this at night or afternoon, good afternoon or good night then! I typed this out in the morning so... yea. This chapter is split into two, the second part will be out soon. As too the questions asked in the reviews as to why were the E class referring to Nagisa as a her, it was because they deliberately choosing to refer him as a her. Don't forget that they love teasing Nagisa, and this is one of the ways, even though Nagisa isn't around to glare at them. But... On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Play Time Part 1

Karma twisted and turned on his bed. The image of the cute girl from two weeks ago was still stuck in his head. True, he had returned every now and then to continue his spying for Asano. It was time like this he wished he ranked first in class, so Asano won't have power over him. He closed his eyes, only to be rewarded by the image of the cute girl again. Argh! He twisted some more. What is happening to him?

 _Teal blue hair in pigtails with large blue orbs staring at him…_

Karma shook his head and scowled. "Get out of my head," he snarled at himself.

 _Petite lips farming an 'o' shape as she made her way towards him…_

Karma got up from his bed. He would do anything to get that girl out of his head. Striding over to his table, he switched on the table light and began to study, for the first time in his entire life.

* * *

" _Three weeks of practice and today is the day_ ," Nagisa though, walking into Class 3E.

"Sunako-chan, ohayo~!"

Nagisa scowled immediately. Ever since the start of the practice sessions, his classmates has taken to call him by that name. Nagisa mentally cursed Koro-sensei for putting him in this situation, as he doubted the whole 'Sunako' thing will ever die down.

Speaking of Koro-sensei though… he was pretty serious about the play. He once had scolded Isogai, who was acting as Kazuya Sei, for messing up his lines. There was another time when he reserved a theatre in France and brought them all there using his Mach 20 speed to practice. That brings back to some good memories…

* _Flashback_

 _"Today class, please leave your bags in class and follow me to the back!" Koro-sensei announced._

 _The class did so and they were met by the sight of a caravan at the back._

 _"Everyone here?" Bitch-sensei's head popped out from one of the caravan windows._

 _Karasuma-sensei began counting the heads and nodded._

 _"Everyone in the CARAVAN!" Koro-sensei cheerfully yelled._

 _Once everyone was in the caravan, Koro-sensei jumped on top of it and placed his tentacles at the bottom to hold the caravan up._

 _"Make sure your seatbelts are buckled up!" he cried gleefully and with his Mach 20 speed, he sped off with the passengers inside gasping with nausea._

 _*End flashback_

"Imagine that," Nagisa though with a smile on his lips. "Koro Airline: Free transport to ALL COUNTRIES! You'll reach within 10 minutes! Teachers and food provided."

Then there was the time when a French man tried to seduce Kanzaki…

 _*Flashback_

 _"Where the hell are we?!" a nauseous Terasaka climbed out of the caravan._

 _"We are in France!"_

 _"FRANCE?!" the whole E class yelled, disbelief clearly written on their faces._

 _Karasuma-sensei sighed and muttered something among the lines of "Knew they would react like this."_

 _"Don't mind me asking… BUT WHAT ARE WE DOING IN FRANCE?!" Okajima yelled, hysterically._

 _"To practice, of course!" Koro-sensei announced. "Irina here had specially reserved a famous theatre dor us to practice in!"_

 _Of course. Who else will have relations in other counties? Even Bitch-sensei's name says that she's clearly not Japanese… Irina Jelavc._

 _"Ok! Off we go!" Koro-sensei gleefully set off, his human disguise already put on. He must have put it on with his Mach 20 speed. They reached the theatre in a few minutes._

 _"Now, everyone~! Your senseis have spent their time to reserve the place for you so practice as much as you can~!"Koro-sensei plopped himself down on one of the many seats. "Please do remember to take the time to assassinate me too~ now… Sunako-chan, if you may?"_

 _The practice session began only to be interrupted by…_

 _"Monsieur?" a foreign voice suddenly said. "Monsieur?"_

 _Koro-sensei found himself face-to-face with a French local man._

 _"Ah? Who are you?" he asked, firing away in rapid, fluent French._

 _Both of them started chatting while the others got on with their practice. It was not long before Koro-sensei announced that the man will be here to stay so they better be on their BEST behavior. Nagisa swore that half the class sweatdropped._

 _The French man took an interest in Kanzaki. But after so many incidents, the class weren't surprised. It's Kanzaki after all. This is Class 3E's logic: Sweets attract ants, Kanzaki attracts men._

 _The man, also known as Alix, tried to have a conversation with Kanzaki. Okay, that was not the real story. He tried to hit on Kanzaki. But as fluent as Kanzki is with her native language, she cannot speak French. The only word she knew was..._

 _"Bonjour?"_

 _Alix continued ranting off, probably trying to impress Kanzaki with whatever skills he got._

 _"Bonjour?"_

 _Alix looked confused, but continued boasting of whatever brave deeds he done to save the Queen Victoria(Ok, that was exaggerating...). Anyone can see clearly that he is flirting. Kanzaki remained clueless of Alix's intentions though and tried to please him._

 _"Bonjour?"_

 _This time, Alix got angry. Frustrated, he raised his hand to punch Kanzaki in the face. Before he can do anything-_

 _BAM. Karasuma-sensei kicked him in the face._

 _WHACK. Bitch-sensei slapped him and started cursing in rapid French._

 _Alix found himself dangling on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris the next second, courtesy of Koro-sensei._

 _"Next time, be more aware of the person in front of you, Kanzaki-san," Koro-sensei advised her. "By the way, it's break time, anyone wants some *haute?"_

 _..._

 _Typical Koro-sensei._

"I'm taking your silence as a 'no' then," Koro-sensei laid out his food in front of him. "Tries bien!"

*End flashback

"Ah, Nagisa-kun~!" Koro-sensei's cheerful voice broke Nagisa's train of thoughts. "You ready for today?"

"No."

"Eh?!" he exclaimed. "Why?"

"Whoever will be ready to crossdress?"

"But you are gorgeous in a dress!"

"... sensei... Are you blushing at the thought of me in the dress?"

"Eh? Eh! No way! Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because sensei, you are a pervert."

"Nagisa-kun, that is mean of you~!"

* * *

That is the end of this chapter's Part 1. I will be posting the next chapter by Monday, I think. Holidays are ending so it will be hard for me to update. But do not fear, this is only a 5 chapter fic, though I will be writing a sequel. Updates will be slow from now on, I have to juggle time between school, music, various tournaments because my parents are typical Asians...

Till then, Ja~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	4. Chapter 4: Play Time! (Part 2)

Hellooo everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I might be a little late, sorry! School is back so updates will be slower now. You saw the chapter I posted before this is replaced... I will be updating of course, just slower. My Sacred Heart fanfic will also be updated hopefully by next week. I am having a bit of a writer's block for the chap. It will be out soon, I hope... Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Play Time Part 2

Karma sighed as he made his way to the school hall. Finally, it is the day. What day? The day of the school play that is to be performed by the E class. Recalling the times he was eavesdropping on their practices, he did not question what they were doing for the play.

" _And it is time to forget about that girl too,"_ he thought.

It had been three weeks since then, and night after night he had been plagued with dreams about the Nagisa girl. Some of them were merely just looking at her and admiring her beauty while some of them were… erotic. Karma did not really understand those dreams, for he knew of his preference in sexuality. He was gay, through and through, though there was a time when he thought he was bisexual. Nagisa, he had to admit, was more cute than pretty. She was… rather flat, thus maybe why he got so flustered. Then again, Karma just assumed that it is his teenage hormones working up.

Karma took a seat in the front row, where the A class will be seating in, so they can throw food at the stage, he supposed.

Slowly, the hall began to fill up and the lights were turned off. A voice was then played out.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san~! I am the Class 3E's homeroom teacher, known as Koro-sensei!" an all too cheery voice bounced on. "I could not make it to the play today, family matter… So I recorded this to be played before the real fun starts. Now, just sit back and enjoy, okay~?"

"This teacher is really optimistic…" Karma thought as he crossed his arms when the play began.

 _"I see plenty of people. Some are drug addicts, some are poor but smart, some are pure geniuses. Personally, I do not care about them. Those are their choices, their life to control. But I… am nothing but a puppet."_ Karma's heart skipped as Nagisa walked into the stage.

A lady's voice boomed out offstage. _"I should had had a boy, but I had you instead. However, I will not let this go to waste. You will be trained to be a successor of my company, like it or not."_

From the corner of his eye, Karma spotted a blonde haired girl speaking into the microphone. His attention was diverted back to the stage as Nagisa started speaking again.

 _"I guess… that is just my life. To please, to succeed, to be controlled."_

Truthfully, Karma is more interested on Nagisa to actually listen to what she said.

The play went on. The crowd's eyes widened as the Sugino the assassin killed Sunako's parents. They gasped as she, in turn killed the assassin and started her training to kill. They rolled their eyes when Isogai who acted as Kazuya Sei made his appearance, knowing what might happen next. They nearly shrieked when Sunako was kidnapped by the government police forces. Their eyes hardened when they learned that Sunako must kill Kazuya. Most of the girls "aw"-ed when Kzuya and Sunako kissed.

BOOM! The audience jumped as Sunako threw down the "grenade" that exploded. When the mist cleared, some cried when they saw Sunako and Kazuya on the ground, blood pooling around them but still hugging each other in death.

The curtains were about to be pulled down as Nagisa and Isogai made to get up from their position when-

CRACK!

Everyone jumped. What was that?

CRACK!

This time, Nagisa figured out where the sound came from. He looked up just in time to see a metal pole falling down...

ON THEM!

"Isogai! Watch out!" Nagisa pushed him aside and jumped onto the falling pole with whatever skills Karasuma-sensei taught them. He landed on the stage unsteadily. Eyes widened as he lost his balance . Gravity took place as he fell off the stage.

Karma watched in horror as Nasgisa fell off. I was as if everything was in slow motion, and before he knew it, his body moved instinctly.

* * *

Nagisa shut his eyes as he braced himself for the inevitable pain.

Nothing happened.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes, to find himself staring at a pair of orange-golden eyes.

He couldn't help it. He blushed a crimson red. He could then feel the pair of strong arms carrying him bridal-style. Nagisa wished he can hide his face somewhere. He can already hear the snickering of his classmates, mentally.

* * *

Karma didn't know how he did it. He was holding the cute girl Nagisa in his arms. To be exact, he is carrying her bridal-style. As Nagisa opened her eyes, he found himself mesmerized by the pair of beautiful teal eyes. The girl in his arms was petite and cute. He can feel a blish creeping up his cheeks.

"A-ano... Can you put me down now?"

Karma's blushed crimson red this time. He almost dropped Nagisa but steadied himself before putting the petite girl down.

"Thank you for saving me," Karma noticed that the girl was also blushing as she thanked him.

Trying to put on his usual lazy face, Karma drawled out.

"No problem."

Composing himself, he went back to his seat. Nagisa, in turn went backstage.

* * *

Nagisa was immediately surrounded by his classmates as soon as he went backstage. Koro-sensei was there too. He had faked the recording, as Karasuma-sensei didn't want to risk him being dos overed.

"Nagisa! Are you hurt?!"

"He didn't do anything to you, right?"

Nagisa turned red when his classmates started to embarrass him.

"Actually, you two look really cute together!"

"I have to agree! Nagisa was actually acting like a girl just now!'

" I wished I took a picture of that!"

Nagisa felt like he could melt from embarrassment. He wished the stranger hadn't saved him, but if he didn't, Nagisa was sure he would have ended up with a broken spine right then.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karma sat back in his seat, his arms crossed.

"Psst.. Akabane, what was that just now?" his classmate nudged him and asked. "Why did you do that?"

Karma merely shrugged as Koro-sensei's voice played out again.

"And there you have it, everyone! This is the product of everyone's, the Class E students', hard work! Let's not forget about the star of the play too, Sunako-chan~! She worked especially hard for this day! The teachers, Irina-sensei and Karasuma-sensei, also helped greatly, even going as far as to send the whole class to France to train them! Thanks to these amazing people, today's play is a great success!"

With that, the speech ended. Not so surprisingly, the audience clapped and no food were thrown.

"Oh, and good luck for you upcoming exams next week! The E class are not holding back on that, either~!" Koro-sensei's voice rang out.

That was when it struck them. How could they forget that there were exams the next week? The first terms!

As the crowd dispersed out the hall, Karma cursed when he realized that the teal-haired girl was still stuck in his mind.

Well, it looks like he will be studying some more later...

* * *

End of the second last chapter! Next chapter will be the last! Woohooooo! Then the sequel that will also be around 5-10 chapter! Then there's another 2 fics to write out! My brain is bursting with ideas but I can't do much because I have an important exam coming up this year. THERE'S TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE!.!.! Calm down there, Hayuka, calm down... Anyway, that's Chapter 4 done and the final chapter will be out in two or more weeks time. Till then ja~

P.S. It's really hard typing on the phone. Now that it is not a holiday, my parents do no allow me to use the computer... T^T

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	5. Chapter 5: Assassination Time!

ITS THE FINAL CHAPTER! WHO'S READY FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER? I AM! ARE YOU? *calms down! Anyway, hey there, everyone! This is the final chapter of Stage Love! Hopefully, I will get the sequel done and out in two weeks time, I have another Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfic on the way too, and a KnB one when my Sacred Heart fanfic is over, but I want to update one at a time so it's really hard... Anyway, I shouldn't rant on. On with the final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Assassination Time

Karma glanced at his report card once again, a smirk adorning his face. Looks like being obsessed about Nagisa had something good come from it.

Name: Akabane Karma

Class: 3A

Rank in Class: 1/32

Rank in Year: 1/250

Marks for Japanese: 99

Marks for English: 100

Marks for Maths: 100

Marks for Science: 100

Marks for Social Studies: 98

He took Asano's usual placing as first in the year. And that meant something: Asano has no power over him anymore, that is unless Asano overtakes him next term. At this thought, Karma frowned. Asano will not be able to take back the first rank anymore. he will make sure of that. For now, he had serious thinking to do.

 _*Flashback_

 _"You have been acting weird lately, Karma," Asano said suddenly as both red heads headed to the science lab._

 _Karma just shrugged._

 _"It's about Nagisa, isn't it?" Asano drawled._

 _"Eh?" Karma glanced at Asano out of the corner of his eyes. "What makes you think so?"_

 _"They way you reacted when you saved him from falling off the stage," Asano entered the science lab, noting that he was early._

 _"Him? I think you're mistaken. Nagisa is a girl," Karma frowned._

 _At this, Asano laughed. "Shiota Nagisa, a girl? Well everyone may think that he is a girl, with his hair and body size, but I've looked up the student records. Shiota Nagisa is a guy."_

 _Well, Karma finally got the answer to his teenage hormones._

 _*End Flashback_

* * *

Nagisa made his way to the wooden building of class 3E. He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone familiar right in front of him. The red haired stranger who saved him when he was falling off the stage after the play. He was leaning on a tree trunk with his arms folded.

"Yo," he said as Nagisa approached him.

"Um... hi?" Nagisa greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here on behalf of Gakushu Asano. He wants to apologize for the sabotage of your play. He admitted that he did not know that his father would resort to such antics," Karma replied.

That sentence made Nagisa freeze. "That incident... was actually a sabotage?"

Karma raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?"

Nagisa felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. "No," he said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "If you excuse me, I have to go to class."

Karma held out his hand to stop Nagisa. "I believe I haven't introduced myself," he said. "I am Akabane Karma."

Nagisa opened his mouth, only to find soft lips pressing on his own. His blush turned scarlet red. But somehow, this kiss was different... The kiss he and Isogai had was one without feelings, therefore he felt nothing. This kiss however... was soft and passionate, even though it is not a French kiss like Bitch-sensei's. He knew it was wrong, but Nagisa melted into the kiss.

Karma pulled free from the kiss, a smirk playing on his lips. "And you are Shiota Nagisa, the person who acted as Kazehaya Sunako in the play."

If anything, Nagisa's blush deepened. "You knew?"

Karma tilted his head. "Yes."

"Um... I think I should go..." Nagisa attempted to leave but Karma put his hand on his shoulder, successfully stopping him again.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I kissed you?" he asked.

"Ask you why you kissed me?" Nagisa echoed, confused.

Karma raised an eyebrow. "Definitely E class."

Well, that was offending so Nagisa opened his mouth to protest.

"I love you," Karma confessed, before Nagisa can say anything.

Oh.

Wait.

EH?!

"What-?!" Nagisa began to splutter.

"You don't need to give me an answer," Karma interrupted. "For now," his eyes darted to a side. "We have a spy."

It was like lightning. Nagisa's eyes widened as Karma flung out an anti-sensei knife-how did he get that?- towards a bush.

"That is very rude of you~!" an unmistakable voice rang out.

Nagisa's gut dropped when he saw Koro-sensei in his human disguise 'walking' towards them.

"Rude? The same goes to you, sensei," Karma drawled, twirling another anti-sensei knife in his right hand. "Spying on students? That is rude."

For the first time, Koro-sensei had nothing to say.

Taking advantage of Koro-sensei's almost immobile state, Karma flicked the knife at the octopus-in-disguise.

Karma smirked. "I knew you weren't human."

It was then Nagisa and Koro-sensei realized that Karma actually cut off Koro-sensei's disguise with the knife.

"I'm just a cosplayer! Do not mind me!" Koro-sensei frantically tried to cover himself.

Karma laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Koro-sensei," he said. "Your secret will stay safe with me." He held out his hand. "Akabane Karma. Pleased to meet you."

Koro-sensei stopped. Cautiously, holding out a tentacle, he gripped Karma's hand. "Hajimemashita."

Karma's smile widened as he tightened his grip.

SPLAT!

Koro-sensei's tentacle burst into yellow liquid.

"Got you," Karma's smirk never left his face. He opened his hand, revealing several pieces of familiar green plastic glued on to his hand.

Nagisa couldn't believe his eyes. A Class A student finding out about Koro-sensei and taking out one of his tentacles?

Even Koro-sensei seemed surprised. "Wha-?"

"I am geniunely sorry about that sensei," Karma nodded his head. "Just testing out the knives I found in your teacher's desk."

Wait.

Karma went through Koro-sensei's desk?

"I have a request," Karma said, not battling an eyelid.

Koro-sensei composed himself. "Fire away."

"I will be dropping by here a lot," Karma explained. "I want to be part of the assassination."

"The more the merrier~!" Koro-sensei regained his cheery attitude. "Though I sense there is another reason-?"

Karma smirked, and nodded to Nagisa. "I have someone to seduce."

* * *

FINAL CHAPTER DONE! Not long but yea, I FINISHED THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Okay, that said. The sequel will be out in two weeks time. I will be including a summary after this. And I will inform you guys when the sequel is up! Till then, ja~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka

* * *

 **SEQUEL TO STAGE LOVE**

 **Falling in Love**

 **Summary: Karma has confessed to Nagisa, but Nagisa never did respond to Karma's confession. The midterms has just ended with Karma in first ranking again. Now it's time the inter-class competitions, and Karma is representing the A class for the singing competition. Nagisa also joins the singing competition in a group. Karma is still intent on chasing after Nagisa, but will Nagisa accept Karma?**


	6. Sequel update!

Hey minna~! Guess what? I just updated the sequel to Stage Love! It is called **Falling in Love** , I really hope you guys will continue to support me for the sequel!

Summary: AU. Sequel to Stage Love. Karma has confessed to Nagisa, but Nagisa never did respond to Karma's confession. The midterms has just ended with Karma in first ranking again. Now it's time the inter-class competitions, and Karma is representing the A class for the singing competition. Nagisa also joins the singing competition in a group. Karma is still intent on chasing after Nagisa, but will Nagisa accept Karma?

That's it! Please go check my profile to read Falling in Love. I am really happy of the support I got for this fic and I really hope I will continue to get that support for the sequel!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
